The Full Shikon Jewel & Inuyasha's Transformation
by angeleyes009
Summary: Inuyasha finally has the full sacred jewel and he makes his wish. Now the others have to find out how to get Inuyasha back to normal before it's too late.
1. Hard to Say Goodbye

Intro: Here is another FanFic. I hope you all enjoy this one as well as my others. Also, here is something to remember about this FanFic and possibly others: I've never seen any of the episodes where this happens, so I am not copying off of them. I haven't the slightest idea what is going to happen in the episodes later, these are just some stories that have came to my mind. The reason I say this is because I started writing a FanFic once and a couple days later I seen an episode very similar to what I had written, so I had to throw it away. I haven't seen any episodes like the ones I have written, so I'm sorry if you have seen something similar to these before. Anyways, here is my FanFic.

**The Full Shikon Jewel Inuyasha's Transformation**

**Chapter 1: Hard to Say Goodbye**

"Inuyasha! Don't do it!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku and Sango were holding her back from Inuyasha as she tried with all her might to break free from them.

Inuyasha looked over at everyone and waved goodbye, sadly. He then looked down in his hand. There he held the Sacred Jewel. It was almost complete, all he had to do was combine the remaining shards he had in his hand also, and he could finally use it to transform into a full-fledged demon.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed louder, "You'll be fine as a half-demon! I love you _that_ way! When you transform…there's no turning back."

"…I've already made my decision," Inuyasha grasped the Sacred Jewel tightly in his hand and then it was whole. Now he could finally make his wish and become a full-fledged demon.

_But what about Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought.

He looked over at Kagome who was still struggling to get to him. What would happen to her? How would he react to her? Would he remember her? Inuyasha shook the guilty thoughts out of his head and clutched the full Shikon Jewel in his hand. He then made his wish and began transforming. The Sacred Jewel seemed to absorb into him. His eyes glowed red, his claws lengthened, and his hair stood on end. It happened to quickly, and when he was fully transformed, he stood there and did not move.

"What do we do now?" Sango whispered.

"I guess we just back away slowly…" Miroku replied.

Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango had loosened their grip on her during their conversation. She broke free and ran to Inuyasha.

"Nooo!" she cried.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled as Kilala meowed.

As Kagome ran to the transformed Inuyasha, he simply stood there, staring at her. When she reached him, he slowly began to back away from her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "Don't you remember me?"

Inuyasha acted as if he didn't even hear her and continued backing up. Kagome walked slowly towards him.

"Don't you remember me at all?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha still made no noise or gesture representing a response.

"Not even the smallest bit?"

Still nothing.

"You have to know who I am! I'm Kagome!" Kagome dropped to her knees and began to sob even harder.

Inuyasha stopped backing up and watched Kagome. The others watched from the distance, terrified for Kagome. Inuyasha began walking towards Kagome as she sat on the ground, crying.

"Oh no! Kagome!" Shippo went to run towards Kagome when Miroku quickly grabbed him.

"If you interfere, you will surely be killed," he said.

"I can't watch," Sango covered her eyes.

Inuyasha was now standing directly in front of Kagome. She looked up to see him, staring down at her.

Inuyasha then knelt down and picked her up. Kagome panicked.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the first chapter of "The Full Shikon Jewel Inuyasha's Transformation". I hope everyone liked it! Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Inuyasha Kidnaps Kagome

Intro: Here it is! The second chapter. Yes, the chapter's title is a bit awkward, but it describes the chapter :P.

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha Kidnaps Kagome**

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and growled, then began running off with Kagome in his arms.

By now Kagome had finally came to her senses. Inuyasha was a full-demon now. He wouldn't be able to remember her, would he? She would probably die now, killed by her own love.

_I wont let him go,_ she thought, _I wont._

To her now, nothing seemed more important than Inuyasha.

_Does he recognize me? Is that why he picked me up?_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

He looked so frightening with his red eyes, long fangs and purple markings. His long claws stung her sides where he was holding her and he was concentrating on running forward.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to get his attention.

_Does he remember me?_ Kagome repeated her thoughts over and over again in her head.

She then hugged Inuyasha as she lay in his arms while he ran. Still, Inuyasha showed no response whatsoever. Tears sprung back into her eyes once more. She knew she wasn't with the Inuyasha she once knew. It was almost as if he was a complete stranger to her now.

Inuyasha stopped on a tree branch and sat Kagome down. He then sat near her without saying a word.

Suddenly, his rough voice broke the silence, "Kagome…I feel like I know you…like you are of some importance to me…but you're only a mortal…"

Kagome sighed. At least he was speaking now. It seemed like he struggled with words, almost as if they were being forced out of him.

Inuyasha then looked behind him and growled. He then popped his knuckles and slowly began to stand up and turn around.

"What is it?" Kagome said, frightened.

Inuyasha continued growling and did not answer. Kagome looked over to see Kilala coming their way with the others on her back.

_Does he recognize them now?_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha growled even louder as Kilala grew nearer. When they landed near the tree, Inuyasha stared at them coldly.

"We've only came for that girl you have there," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha continued growling. He then flexed his claws, readying himself for battle.

"We have no intention of fighting you, we just want Kagome," Sango said.

Inuyasha leapt off the tree limb and clawed at Miroku. Luckily, Miroku had moved just in time. This seemed to aggravate Inuyasha, so now he was enraged to fight more. He looked over at Sango and grinned.

_An easy target_, he thought.

He leapt at Sango as she stood there, frozen in fear. Miroku quickly jumped in front of Sango and blocked Inuyasha's attack with his staff.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha fought their friends. She felt the need to help, but didn't know how. Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind and she decided to give it a try.

"…Sit," Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha went face first into the ground. He slowly brought himself to his knees with a confused look on his face. Kagome was relieved to see that it still worked. Inuyasha stood up angrily and began to lunge at Shippo with fury.

"SIT!" Kagome said once more.

Again, Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Hurry guys! Get out of here, I can take care of myself," Kagome said.

"We can't leave without you Kagome," Shippo said.

"We'll get you out of this mess, Kagome. All we had to do is…" Sango stopped.

What _could_ they do? Either they would have to kill Inuyasha or be killed by him.

"Please, just leave. Don't put both Inuyasha and your lives in danger. It's my fault in the first place. I was the one who ran to him," Kagome said.

Inuyasha began to rise up from the ground once more.

"But-"

"Just go!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone sighed, and then hurried away reluctantly. Inuyasha was standing now and began running in the direction of them when he stopped himself.

"…The girl," Inuyasha mumbled.

He then headed back towards Kagome and sat on the branch next to her. He stared down at her angrily. Kagome looked over at him, frightened. Inuyasha's angry eyes then began to soften. Kagome looked down at the ground. She wanted to get up and run for it, but she knew Inuyasha was still awake and would see her. Then who knows what could have happened to her if she tried to escape.

She looked back up at Inuyasha after a while because she didn't hear him moving around or making any type of noise anymore. He had fallen asleep. This comforted Kagome. At least now she felt a little safe. She decided to rest also, she was too tired to make a run for it and she would probably be caught anyway.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a noise, "Psst."

Kagome opened her eyes back up and looked around, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Shippo."

"Shippo? What are you doing here? Where are you?" Kagome asked.

"Over here," Shippo hopped out of a bush, "I've came to get you out of here."

"But how?"

"I'll transform and carry you on my back. It will be easy."

"Okay," Kagome said. She looked over at Inuyasha, who seemed so peaceful as he slept, "Good bye…"

Shippo transformed into his 'giant bubble' form and floated near the tree limb that Kagome was on. She then got on and they floated up through the trees.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"They are in Lady Kaede's Village."

"What are they doing _there_?"

"They are going to ask Kaede if there is any possible way to get Inuyasha back to his normal half-demon self."

"Does she know anything?"

"She's not there right now. But, she will be soon. She's aiding a village that was attacked recently."

"Oh," Kagome sighed.

They continued floating on to Kaede's village in silence. Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind. She missed him so much already.

Author's Note: And that was the second chapter. Review please. The next will be coming soon. I hope you all like the FanFic so far.


	3. Waiting for Kaede

Intro: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been grounded so it's gotten hard to update the story. Well, here's the 3rd chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waiting for Kaede**

Kagome and Shippo had arrived in Kaede's home village and there was still no sign of her.

"She's taking an awfully long time," Shippo said.

"I know, it's getting really late," Sango said.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Come to think of it…he disappeared a while ago. Maybe he went to find Kaede and bring her back," Sango said.

"I doubt it. That lecher is probably-" Shippo mumbled.

Kagome shot Shippo a dirty look, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

Shippo whimpered, "I mean, I'm sure he's off looking for Kaede. Yeah, that's definitely what he is doing."

Sango sighed.

The three of them looked up at the night sky. The stars were beginning to show up now and the moon could barely be seen.

_I hope Inuyasha is okay,_ Kagome thought.

Sango looked over at Kagome and was overwhelmed with sadness, _Poor Kagome_, she thought.

"Why do the three of you look so gloomy?" a familiar voice said from the distance.

Kagome looked up to see Kaede and smiled.

"Lady Kaede!" Shippo said excitedly.

"We sure are glad to see you," Kagome said.

"Aye, I can tell. What was it you wanted to talk to me about? You usually don't drop by without a reason."

"Yes, we have something very important to ask you," Kagome replied.

"Well we can talk inside. It's a bit chilly out here," Kaede lead them into one of the huts and they sat down, "Tea?" She offered them some tea and they accepted.

"So what is it you wanted to ask of me?" Kaede said.

"Well…we completed the Sacred Jewel…" Kagome paused.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Where is it?"

"…We don't exactly have it anymore…Inuyasha…he…" Kagome stopped once more then burst into tears.

"Oh…" Kaede knew what she was trying to say.

She offered Kagome her handkerchief and Kagome graciously accepted it.

After Kagome calmed herself, she said, "Do you know of any way we could reverse the wish he made?"

Kaede though for a long while, then replied, "I do think there is a way, but I have forgotten it…hmm…I'll tell you if anything comes up. In the meantime, why don't all of you stay the night here and rest up? You look exhausted."

"Thank You Kaede," Kagome said.

Kaede nodded, then left the hut. Kagome yawned, stood up and stretched. She then lied down in one of the beds. Shippo followed Kagome and Sango lied down in a separate bed. The room grew silent and soon they fell fast asleep.

Kagome was startled by a noise that came from outside. She opened her eyes and seen nobody there through the hut's door. The sound of them was getting closer now. A loud crash was then heard. This startled Kagome, but Sango and Shippo slept through it easily. The footsteps then continued and Kagome could now see the shadow through the door. They had stopped there, unmoving.

The door then slowly began to slide open. Kagome threw her covers off and ran to the side of the door. There, she picked up the closest thing to her that she could throw, which was her cup of tea. The door was now all the way open and the shadowy figure had begun walking into the room. Kagome threw the cup and it hit them right on their head.

"Ah!" the figure screamed.

Kagome frantically looked around for something else to him them with. She spotted a stack of logs in the corner and quickly grabbed one. She then ran towards the stunned figure and knocked it out by whacking it, across the head with the log.

"Serves him right," Kagome said.

"What's with all the noise?" Sango awoke.

"Here is a nasty little intruder. I knocked him out. We'll be fine now," Kagome said.

Sango walked up next to Kagome and gazed down on the person Kagome had knocked out.

"…eh….K-Kagome?" Sango stuttered.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied.

"Look…" Sango pointed won at the figure.

The lanterns outside lit up the 'intruder's' face slightly, just enough to make out who it was.

"Oh no," Kagome gasped.

…It was Miroku.

* * *

Author's Note: . Poor Miroku . He really got a beating up there. Well, that was this chapter. I don't know when I will get around to getting the next chapter up because of the fact that I have gotten myself grounded. That is why it took a while for me to get this chapter up. Don't worry; I'll eventually get them up. Well…anyways…please review. 


	4. The Lost Sacred Book

Intro: I'm not completely ungrounded yet, but I did manage to type this out for all of you . Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry that this story has had such a delay going on.

**Chapter 4: The Lost Sacred Book**

Miroku groaned as he sat with an icepack in the corner, "What…what happened?"

"Kagome here thought you were a burglar so she knocked you out," Sango said, trying not to laugh.

"Well at least we now know that Kagome can always protect us from intruders," Shippo smirked.

"I feel bad enough already, don't go rubbing it in," Kagome sulked.

Miroku then laughed, "It is a bit funny…even though it hurts."

"I wish Inuyasha could see this. He'd get a good kick out of it," Shippo said.

Kagome put her head down.

"You're not helping," Sango said to Shippo.

"Huh?" Shippo looked over at Kagome, "oh…sorry."

Kagome stood up, "I'd better be getting back to bed."

Kagome walked back up into her bead. Everyone looked over at her sadly and readied themselves for bed as well.

"Goodnight Kagome," they all said.

**-The Next Day-**

Early the next morning everyone awoke to the aroma of fresh food. They all got up and went out to see Kaede serving a feast of food to all the villagers.

"Come on, the four of you look starved," Kaede motioned for them to come sit down.

They smiled and sat down, then began eating. When they were finished, Kaede told them to come to the field in the back to show them something. When they reached the field, they saw Kaede digging.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

Kaede stopped digging and sat down her shovel, "There's supposed to be something buried in this field that would possibly help."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a book that tells about the Shikon Jewel and its powers. If there's a way to get Inuyasha back to normal, it will be in the book. I just can't remember where I put it…it's probably in this field…hopefully," Kaede said.

"Why would you bury a book in the field?" Sango asked.

"To hide it, of course. Some knew of the book and set out to find it, thinking it would help them find the Sacred Jewel. If they were to find it, who knows what trouble would have risen."

"So your telling us that you don't know where this book is?" Miroku asked.

"…Aye…It seems to be that way," Kaede said.

"So…what if it's not in this field?" Kagome asked.

"Then…it's somewhere else," Kaede said nervously.

"You don't remember where you put it? Not even the tiniest bit?" Shippo asked.

"No, sorry. I can't really recall much from back then. It was a long while ago when…" Kaede stopped and looked around to see that everyone had already left, "Aw…come on. I was telling you something here!"

The four of them had returned to the village and where sitting on their hut's porch, talking.

"Do you think you could be able to sense the book, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"It's possible. The book must have some sort of sacred aura if it has to do with the Sacred Jewel," Miroku replied.

"Have you sensed anything since you got here?" Shippo asked.

"Now that you mention it, I did sense something shortly after we arrived and I set of to find what it was. I had no luck though. That's why I came back so late last night. I had searched for a long time to find where the aura was coming from," Miroku said.

"You mean you weren't out flirting with the ladies of the village?" Sango looked surprised.

"Of course not, you're the only one I love Sango. You should know that by now," Miroku smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes, _Give me a break. I'm not going to buy that,_ she thought.

"So you had no luck at all at finding it?" Kagome asked.

"No, not much. I just know that it is somewhere near this village. We may need to stay here a few nights so we can search for the book," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, "Thanks Miroku."

She then stood up and started walking down the steps.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Not too far…I just need some time to think," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and Kagome turned around and walked on.

"She really loves him, huh?" Miroku said.

"Yes……yes she does," Sango said.

* * *

Kagome stood at the edge of the woods. It was so quiet. The wind didn't blow and none of the birds were chirping. It was so quiet that Kagome could hear her heart beating. She wished she could see Inuyasha. He was actually gone, beyond her reach. She wished she could have stopped him from making that wish. She always wanted Inuyasha to be happy and thought that wish would do that for him. Instead, it made him into a ferocious killing machine who didn't even know who she was.

Kagome studied the nearby trees as she thought. She then noticed one of the trees had a large gash in it. She walked toward it after seeing something inside it. She reached in and pulled out a small book with a lock on it.

_Could this be the book?_ Kagome thought.

She read the lettering on the front: 'My Diary'. Below it, in sloppy handwriting was written 'Kaede's'. Kagome laughed and put the diary back. Like she wanted to read about Kaede's childhood, especially without Kaede's permission. She then began to walk back to the village to talk to the others about finding the Sacred Book.

Author's Note: There it was, the 4th chapter. I can't help but feel sorry for Kagome. And to think that Miroku actually wasn't being a womanizer…or at least that is what he _said_ he did. LoL. Please review! I hope to be ungrounded and get more chapters up soon.


	5. Searching for Answers

Intro: Ok, here's the 5th Chapter. . Your reviews with the predictions were very close. I guess you'll have to read to find out what happens and see what you got right. Thank you all for continuing to read this FanFic while I have had some delays. I hope to be getting chapters up but it is hard to do so with me being grounded. Anyways, back to the FanFic: ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Searching for Answers**

Kagome returned to see Sango walking out of the hut and towards the opposite direction.

"Wait up!" Kagome caught up to her.

"When did you get back?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Just now…where are you off to?" Kagome said.

"I'm going to look for the sacred book with the others. Where'd you think I was going?" Sango replied.

"I don't know…wow it's already past noon. We slept in pretty late…"

Sango knew that they actually hadn't slept in. It was that Kagome had spent so much time thinking to herself.

"Probably," Sango lied.

"So, where are you going to look?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Shippo has taken the Western forest and Miroku is searching in the Southern, so I guess I'll search in the North," Sango said, "You just came from the East, did you find anything?"

"I didn't really look…" Kagome felt bad that she didn't, "Do you want me to go back and check?"

"If you want to. I mean, splitting up will help us find the book faster," Sango said.

"Yes, I want to," Kagome said.

"Alright. We'll meet up at the hut in four or five hours. Kaede said she'd have dinner ready by then," Sango walked on and Kagome thanked her, then turned around the opposite way and ran.

When she reached the wood's edge, she readied her bow so that she could swiftly kill enemies. She then walked into the forest. The light showed through the leaves of the tree, tinting everything to a light green. Where could she start looking? The forest was so dense that she could barely see anything. She retrieved an arrow from the carrier on her back. She then shot her sacred arrow and it cleared a small path with it's purple glow. Kagome stretched and began searching.

She had searched for a long while and had no luck. It had been only 3 hours, she still had one or two more to go. She finally came to her conclusion that the forest didn't have the book in it and that she was wasting her time. She followed the path she made out of the forest and sat down on a large rock.

"I'm so bored…" Kagome sat there for a while, thinking about Inuyasha.

She then remembered Kaede's diary in the tree. Since she was so bored and couldn't think of anything better to do, she decided to read it.

The book was so old that the pages inside where brownish color but the writing in it was in dark black ink and barely faded. The diary's first few pages were written darkly saying things like: "Don't Read!" and "For Kaede's Eyes ONLY, not for yours!". Kagome laughed and opened to the first entry:

Dear Diary,

Hello, I am Kaede. Today my older sister, Kikyo, is going to teach me some things about being a priestess. She told me that when she passes on, it will be my duty to guard the Sacred Shikon Jewel. It is such a beautiful jewel. My sister says that it can grant anyone's wish. I've always wondered why she never made a wish. I asked her why and she said that all the Jewel does is bring destruction & sorrow and that she did not want to wish upon such a thing. She also said she was meant to guard it, not use it. I guess she is right. There are many people who come after her to kill her and steal the sacred jewel, but a kind, young half-demon stops them from doing so…

Kagome stopped reading for a moment, _Inuyasha_. She shook her thoughts out of her head and continued reading.

…He wants the sacred jewel so that he can become a full-demon, but my sister refuses to hand it over to him. Yet, he still hangs around as if he is waiting for her to change her mind. If he ever manages to get a hold of the Jewel and make his wish come true, Kikyo would have no choice but to reverse the wish. The jewel will not bring happiness; therefore she will not allow someone to torture themselves with it. She will tell me how to reverse the spell one day and I will be sure to tell you when I find out. Well, I have to go; my sister is calling me out for my teachings.

Kaede

Kagome was astonished. Kikyo knew how to reverse the spell. She doubted Kikyo would tell her, but at least there was some hope. She flipped through the pages of the book and seen several sketches of the Jewel. She closed it and put it in her backpack, then began heading back towards the village.

_Is this the sacred book that Kaede spoke of?_ Kagome wondered.

She was curious to read more of this book, but she figured it would be best not to. If this wasn't the sacred book, that would mean she had read Kaede's _diary_, and that is not very "Kagome-like".

When she arrived back at the village, she saw everyone sitting on the steps looking sullen and exhausted.

"No luck, huh?" Kagome asked them.

"Not a bit," Sango sighed.

"Nope," Shippo said.

"I could barely sense its aura, but I couldn't tell which direction it was. It is either very far away or it doesn't have a large aura," Miroku said.

"What about you, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

"Did you did you find anything?" Shippo asked anxiously.

Should she tell them? What if it wasn't the Sacred Book? It would be rude to show them Kaede's diary.

"I found something that I have to show to Kaede. I don't know if she would ant me to show the three of you," Kagome said reluctantly.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I told you, I don't know if it would be a good thing to let you know what it is…no…where's Kaede?" Kagome said.

"She's in the hut over there. One of the villagers got bit by a snake earlier, so she's purifying the wound. She should be done soon," Miroku said.

Just then, Kaede began exiting the hut, helping and elderly man down the steps. She then looked over to see Kagome running towards her.

"Did ye have any luck?" Kaede asked.

"I did find something," Kagome opened her backpack and began searching for the diary. When she pulled it out, Kaede gasped.

"Where did ye find that?" Kaede's eyes were filled with surprise as she received the book from Kagome.

"In a tree on the Eastern side of the woods. Why? What's wrong?" Kagome said.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised. I'd better sit down," Kaede sat down on a stool on the porch and ran her fingers across the cover.

"So…what is it?" Kagome asked.

_That's a stupid thing to ask,_ Kagome thought,_ It says in big black letters: "Diary"._

"It's my diary from when I was a child…," Kaede said.

Kagome sighed, _I guess it's not the sacred book._

"…and it holds quotes and research from the Sacred Book," Kaede finished her sentence.

Kagome threw her arms around Kaede and hugged her. She was so excited and happy that she was trembling.

"This isn't the actual Sacred Book, but it has all the important things in my point of view as a child. I recall talking about the Jewel non-stop in this old thing," Kaede said, "I'll search for ye information that ye need. Don't worry; Inuyasha will be back to normal soon."

Kagome smiled even bigger then went off to tell the others after hugging Kaede again.

"You found the Sacred Book!" Sango said.

"It's not really the Sacred Book…it's more like a replica of it. It's Kaede's old diary from when she was a little girl. She wrote about the Jewel a lot in it and copied various things from the Sacred Book into it. Kaede is searching for a way to reverse the wish now," Kagome felt like screaming and hugging them all, but she resisted the urge to do so.

"So that explains why there was such a small aura. It isn't the actual Sacred Book, it just contains information from it," Miroku said.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now Kagome," Shippo smiled and Kilala meowed.

"Thanks Shippo, I am. Thanks a lot to all of you. I can't wait for Inuyasha to get back to normal and be with me…._us_ again," Kagome said excitedly.

Suddenly, from the distance, they heard screams of the villagers. As the villagers ran closer to them, they could finally make out what they were screaming.

"The demon is coming! The demon is coming! Run for cover!"

Kagome looked at the others and frowned.

_Please don't be Inuyasha,_ she thought,_ Please! Don't be Inuyasha!

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well, there it was: The 5th Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. As you can tell, your predictions about the Sacred Book were very close! . I was like "OMG" when I read your predictions. I don't think I would have picked up on it very easily…but then again it is a bit obvious that the book had _something_ to do with it. Anyways, the 6th chapter will be coming soon (hopefully). I won't give you a preview of the name because it gives away the chapter :P You can probably predict who the demon is…hint hint.


	6. Inuyasha's Return

Intro: Here is the 6th chapter, FINALLY! I'm sooo sorry about all these delays of getting new chapters up! I cannot work on this while I am grounded. The only reason this chapter has been able to be put up is because my mom let me have a day on the computer. Please forgive me for not updating, I feel really bad about it….

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Return**

Kagome and the others ran the opposite way of the crowds in search for the demon that was frightening the villagers.

"Can you see it anywhere?" Sango asked, trying to talk over the screaming people.

"No," Kagome said, "I can't see anything through all these people," she coughed from the dust people were kicking up.

Miroku squinted through the clouds of dust and people, "Over there!" he pointed in front of them.

There, they could see Inuyasha. He was furiously clawing at innocent villagers and growling continuously. Kagome whimpered and tried to catch her breath. She felt a slight stinging in her eyes, but she held back the tears.

"Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

"You'd better go hide or Inuyasha will try to take you again. He must have followed your scent here and is looking for you. Shippo, go with her and don't let Inuyasha near her," Miroku instructed.

Shippo nodded and lead Kagome through the crowds to an old, empty hut.

"We'll hide in here," Shippo said.

Kagome nodded and followed Shippo into the hut.

Outside, Sango, Miroku and Kilala ran towards Inuyasha.

"What do we do? Are we really going to fight him?" Sango asked.

Miroku and Sango stopped running and began to think, even though they didn't have much time to do so.

"We'd better hurry and find Kaede so that we can see if she has found anything out yet. If not, we'll have to fight him…otherwise we'll be running from him forever," Mrioku said.

"But where is she?" Sango began to look around. She doubted Kaede would run away, but there was still a chance. "What is she doing there?" Sango said.

"What? Do you see her?" Miroku asked.

"Over there…on that roof," Sango pointed up on the roof of the largest hut. There stood Kaede, staring at Inuyasha, unmoving.

"Kaede!" Miroku called.

Sango and Miroku began running towards the hut she was standing on. Kaede looked down to see them and climbed down from the ladder onto the porch.

"What were you doing up there?" Sango asked.

"I thought I was seeing things…but it's true, Inuyasha is the demon who is attacking my village," Kaede said.

"Have you found out how to reverse the transformation?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"No, but I have a feeling that I'm getting close. Where's Kagome?" Kaede said.

"Shippo is hiding with her in the hut over there," Miroku replied.

"We need to hurry! Kaede! Read that book and find out how to get Inuyasha back to a half-demon, we'll stall him until then," Sango said.

Kaede nodded, "Aye."

Miroku and Sango began running towards Inuyasha. When the reached him, he dropped the villager he was attempting to choke to death and she frantically tried to crawl away from him. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku with a sad expression. This expression soon turned to anger and he began running towards the two of them. Sango quickly put her Hiraikotsu in front of her and Miroku to block his attack. She then pushed him back and swung the boomerang at him, still holding it. He jumped up onto the boomerang, run up it, and scratched her across the face. He then jumped away, kicking off of Sango's chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

Sango landed on the ground in pain. She stayed there, motionless. She was still conscious but Inuyasha had knocked the wind out of her. Miroku ran over to Sango.

"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku helped her up.

Sango gripped the side of her face in pain. Miroku winced at the sight of Sango's wound.

"It's okay," Miroku tried to help her.

Inuyasha was watching the two of them, then looking down at his hands which had Sango's blood on them.

"What is he doing? Why has he stopped attacking?" Sango said, opening one eye.

Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha, _Why **is **he standing there?_

Inuyasha then slowly began walking past Miroku and Sango. He didn't look at them as he passed, but he had that same sad expression on his face as he walked further into the village.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, confused.

"I…I don't know…Maybe Kaede would," Miroku said.

They hurried over to the hut Kaede had gone into. Miroku helped Sango on the way, she was still a bit weak from the fight. When the walked in, they seen Kaede reading the book.

"Have you found anything out yet?" Miroku asked.

Kaede sighed and shook her head.

"Well, do you know why Inuyasha is acting sad now? He's really going through some mood swings…we were battling him and I got hurt-" Sango was cut off.

"Oh! Ye poor dear! Let me fix that," Kaede ran over to a shelf and go some medical supplies. She then began treating Sango's injured face.

"Thank you," Sango said, "As I was saying, he just stood there and stared at us sadly…then he just…walked past us," she continued.

"Aye. He still possesses a human heart even though he is a full-fledged-demon. He cannot change his insides. He was born with that heart and he will die with it unless his demon blood tears it apart," Kaede replied, "So where is Inuyasha now?"

Miroku and Sango's eyes got big, "Oh no! Kagome!" They said at the same time.

The two hurried out of the hut and headed towards the hut Kagome and Shippo were hiding in. As soon as the hut was in sight, they could hear Kagome scream.

"Aaah! SIT!"

A loud bang followed. Miroku and Sango ran as fast as they could and stopped at the open door. There they seen Inuyasha, face down on the ground and Kagome hugging Shippo, frightened in the corner.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked over at the door to see Sango and Miroku standing there and she nodded.

"Hurry, run around him while he's down," Miroku motioned for her to hurry.

Kagome got up and made a run for it and Shippo was right on her shoulder.

"What's going on? Where's Kaede?" Kagome said.

"She's still searching for a way to get Inuyasha back to normal," Sango said sadly.

Kagome's eyes then widened after she looked up at the sky.

"What is it?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Look," Kagome pointed up at the sky. The sun was already went down and the stars were beginning to appear.

Shippo squinted out at the sky, "I don't see anything."

"Me neither," Miroku and Sango said.

"That's just it! You can't see anything. The moon isn't there. Tonight is the night of the new moon!" Kagome said excitedly.

"But he's not a half-demon anymore, therefore he shouldn't change back into a mortal on the night of the new moon," Sango said.

"Yes, that is true…but Kaede said he still had a human heart, so there's still hope," Miroku said, looking back at the hut.

They heard a small grunt from inside the old hut. Everyone looked over. Through the door they could see Inuyasha's shadow rise and begin to walk towards the door slowly. Kagome and the others stared to see if he had transformed into his human state. They waited…and waited…then the shadow walked out into the open.

"What the h is going on here?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his eyes.

Author's Note: There it was, the 6th chapter. I really hope to get the next chapter up soon. I don't know when I am going to be getting ungrounded so I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up. Don't worry, I won't forget about the fanfics. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. And to those of you who have been reviewing, Thanx Bunches! . Oh, and also, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I have an Inuyasha site of my own if any of you want to check it out. It's at: http:inuyasha. Buh Bye for now!


	7. The New Moon

I'm still grounded but I was able to get this chapter up for all of yaz. Thanx for continuing to read it .**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The New Moon**

Kagome's eyes lit up when she seen Inuyasha, human, standing in the doorway, "Inuyasha!"

She ran towards him then gave him a big hug. Inuyasha stood there, unsure what to do.

"I thought we lost you…I…I…" Kagome broke into tears.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and felt sorry for her, even though he didn't know why she was crying or what was going on. He then gave in and hugged her also. After a while he pulled her back and looked at her.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha tried to ask as nice as possible, which was hard for him.

"You can't remember?" Kagome sniffled.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You used the Sacred Jewel to become a full-demon," Kagome said.

"Then…why am I here as a mortal?" he asked.

"It's the night of the new moon…evidently it still effects you," Kagome said.

"Hmm," Inuyasha thought to himself. He then looked down at his hands and clothes to see that they were caked in blood. This frightened him a big.

_Did I kill people? Did I hurt anyone?_ Inuyasha thought.

He looked around to see if anyone else was there. There were a few dead bodies lying on the ground in the distance. _Did I kill them?_ He shook his thoughts out of his mind and began walking towards the hut that Sango and Miroku had just entered. Kagome and Shippo followed, not leaving Inuyasha's side.

When they reached the hut, they all sat down. Inuyasha looked around at everyone. Miroku was fiddling with his beads on his right hand, Kagome was smiling because she was happy about Inuyasha being 'back', Shippo was happy because Kagome was happy, Kilala was walking towards Sango, and Sango was…Inuyasha stared at Sango. She had a bandage on the side of her face.

"What happened to you Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Sango snapped out of her daze.

"The side of your face, it's wounded. What happened?" Inuyasha said.

_He doesn't remember…_Miroku thought.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, just a scratch," Sango said nervously, putting her hand over the bandage.

"…I did that to you…didn't I?" Inuyasha said sadly.

Sango didn't reply.

"I thought so," Inuyasha said, "I'm….I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not like you were conscious of what you were doing," Sango said.

Inuyasha looked out the window and suddenly the room started spinning and his vision was blurred. He seen scenes of things he'd never seen before. In one vision he seen himself holding a up a villager, choking then to death and dropping their lifeless body onto the ground as he laughed. In another he seen himself battling Miroku and Sango. When he seen himself climb up Sango's Hiraikotsu and strike her, everything went black and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him.

Inuyasha could hear everyone but he couldn't move or open his eyes.

"Go get Kaede!" Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango ran out of the hut. Shippo stood close to Kagome and Kilala sat in the corner with her hair standing on end, growling. When Kaede arrived, Inuyasha was sweating.

"How did you get Inuyasha back into a mortal?" Kaede asked.

"It's the night of the new moon…I guess it still effects him," Kagome said.

Kaede walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha, "But that can't be right…Inuyasha's demon blood must be trying to devour his human heart, making him transform once more."

Kagome looked at Kaede, frightened.

"I hope we can reverse the spell quickly. We still have some time," Kaede said.

"You found how to break the wish?" Sango asked.

"Aye. I overheard a conversation between Naraku and Kagura while I was out in the woods earlier. It turns out that Naraku had planned this. Those jewel shards ye stole from him were fakes. He created them in order to make Inuyasha turn into a full-demon permanently and use him as a slave to destroy us all," Kaede explained.

"That explains why stealing the shards from Naraku was so easy," Sango said.

"Wait, I still don't get it. How could Inuyasha have transformed when the full Shikon Jewel is the only thing that possesses the power to do that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it probably has to do with Naraku," Kaede said.

"You still haven't told us how you are going to get Inuyasha to transform back," Miroku said, "You may want to hurry. Inuyasha's demonic aura is growing stronger and soon his demon blood will take over…then we'll all be done for when he wakes up."

"Aye," Kaede nodded, "Only the powers of a priestess can bring him back. My powers aren't as strong as they used to be so I will need some help from ye Kagome."

"What will we be doing?" Kagome asked.

"We'll have to try purifying him. It is the jewel that has caused this so if we purify it, the transformation will be reversed and he will become normal once again."

"Alright, let's hurry."

"Will someone get a rag and some cool water? Inuyasha is burning up with a high fever over here," Shippo said.

Sango left the hut to go get the water and a cloth and Miroku followed while Kagome and Kaede began purifying. They each grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arms and gripped them firmly.

"Is this really what it said to do in the book?" Kagome asked.

Kaede sighed, "No, but I figure it's our only hope. We don't have much time left."

Kagome sulked, "I thought so…It wouldn't be _this_ easy to reverse the wish."

"At least try. You never know what may work until ye try it," Kaede said.

"Hmm," Kagome agreed.

The two of the closed their eyes and concentrated on purifying Inuyasha. The jewel was poisonous to the human body, putting Inuyasha t even more of a risk. He would either be poisoned to death by the jewel since hw was in his mortal state, or his demonic blood could destroy his human heart and he would be stuck as a ferocious full-demon for the rest of his life. Kagome and Kaede both knew this and so did the others. Naraku knew this also, and either way, it would work to benefit him.

_That Naraku, he'll pay,_ Kagome thought.

Miroku and Sango returned with the cloth and water. Miroku, who had a slap mark on his face, put the cloth on Inuyasha's forehead and stepped back, bowing his head down.

"Hey, Miroku?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, you should be concentrating on purifying Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I know…but do you think you could help? There has to be something you could do…you know…with your spiritual powers as a monk," Kagome said.

"I suppose so…but I can't think of anything I could do," Miroku said.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Hmmmm…maybe you could help us try to purify him."

"I suppose that could work," Miroku said.

Miroku walked over and sat near Kaede. He then bowed his head down and concentrated on trying to purify Inuyasha.

_I hope they hurry. The night of the new moon is almost over. And when it is, Inuyasha will transform back again,_ Sango thought.

"Sango? Shippo?" Miroku whispered.

"Huh?"

"Come help," Miroku motioned for them to come over.

"What would we do?" Sango said.

"You and Shippo could pray. We can't have too much help at a time like this," Miroku said.

Shippo and Sango nodded, then came over and prayed. Kilala meowed then hopped into Sango's lap. Sango smiled then pet Kilala as he prayed. After a while, Kagome opened her eyes and gasped when she looked down at Inuyasha.

* * *

Alrighty, there we go, please review. The next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER! Who ever knew it would take so long to get this story up...not me. Ne wayz, please review so I know u all are reading this. 


	8. Purified?

OMG, I am so sorry! I forgot all about my account here! I have been so busy with my site>> inuyasha. , that I had forgotten to update here. Anyways, here is the last chapter. I hope you have liked the fanfic so far and I hope to update here more often.

**Chapter 8: Purified?**

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Look in Inuyasha's hand," Kagome said.

Everyone looked to see the jewel in his hand.

"It worked…it really worked," Shippo said.

Kagome picked up the jewel, and then it suddenly turned to dust, leaving he real sacred jewel shards in her palm.

"It's finally over," Kagome smiled in relief.

She looked out the window to see that the sun was rising. When the morning swept over the village, Inuyasha was a half-demon again. Everyone sat around him, waiting for him to wake up. They heard a slight grunt from him not long afterwards.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, "K-….Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "What happened to you? Why did you black out on us like that?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha raised up to his feet and looked down at his blood caked clothes, "I'm going to go clean myself up."

He then walked out of the hut and headed towards the stream nearby. Kagome smiled at Kaede.

"I can't think you enough," Kagome then looked over at the others, "And I can't thank the rest of you enough either."

Everyone smiled. Everything was going to be okay now. Kagome felt sorry for reversing Inuyasha's wish, but she had no choice. She decided to go apologize. When she reached the stream, she seen Inuyasha at the edge of the water, staring at his reflection. He had already rinsed all the blood off of himself. Kagome walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked back.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For reversing your wish…it was a bit selfish of me," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha didn't answer for a while, then he spoke up, "It's okay. I should be thanking you. I was the selfish one. I didn't think of how it would effect you and the others…after I seen what I did to Sango…I don't think I ever want to be a full demon."

"Hm," Kagome smiled, "Thank you for not being mad."

Se laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed but didn't say anything.

"Isn't that cute?" Sango said from behind the bushes, spying on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yep. I'm glad everything is back to normal," Miroku said.

"It's finally over," Kagome said.

"It's not over yet. Naraku is still alive and we didn't steal his jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

"I know…but-"

"It's okay," Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome.

Kagome smiled and the two of them sat at the riverside, watching the water go by.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

THE END

Author's Note: . There it was, the last chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review. I am also working on getting another fic up called "For Better or For Worse". It is going to be about Koga proposing to Kagome again and sheends upin a fight with Inuyasha so she is temptedto say yes.Hopefully I won't get grounded all the time.


End file.
